


O Brother, Where Art Thou? - Fic

by nonnie (nenya_kanadka)



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: An Hour In The Ball Pit, Bad Bang II, Cuddle Pile, Deliberate Badfic, Except Loki, Gen, Hopeless Quests, Kraken does what he wants, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Parties, RST, Team Feels, Team Free Love, UST, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and the critters threw a party in the ball pit. It lasted a whole hour. They all spent an hour in the ball pit, except Loki.</p><p>(Written for Bad Bang 2: Bang Backwards, for some truly astounding art. Simply glorious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother, Where Art Thou? - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Brother, Where Art Thou?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319020) by Anonymous. 



> 1) Sorry to any Loki fans reading this. Beware the tags!
> 
> 2) My vision may have diverged slightly from that of the artist; I can't help it if Sweater Pony speaks to me on a spiritual level. He is therefore the hero of this tale. I am sorry ~~but not really~~.

Once upon a time the Smoking Alpaca was lounging about in her smoking jacket, reading forbidden Belladonna femslash on the compound divan, when the Sweater Pony clopped in.

"Have you seen Loki?" said Sweater Pony.

"No," said Smoking Alpaca. She blew a big smoke ring and made Sweater Pony cough. "But you could ask the White Cock. If anyone knows where Loki is, it would be him. If you know what I mean. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge."

Now the Sweater Pony was much more innocent than the Smoking Alpaca so he had no idea what this meant. But he went looking for White Cock anyway. "Have you seen Loki?" asked Sweater Pony. 

"No," said White Cock, and went back to humping the Pigeon. 

"Twrrr," said the Pigeon, which means the same thing. 

"The Kraken might know," said White Cock, and began to enumerate all the ways in which the Kraken's tentacles might be relevant to his interests. Sweater Pony's eyes got very VERY big, and he backed away slowly. 

On his way to find the Kraken, who is difficult to locate when he does not want to be found, Sweater Pony ran into the Original Male Dog. "OMD," he whinnied. "Have you seen Loki?" 

"I thought he was spending time with his brother. If ya know what I mean," said OMD to Sweater Pony, who didn't. "They kicked me out, actually."

"Thor?"

"That's the one. Now where did the White Cock get to?" 

Sweater Pony gestured vaguely, and OMD bounded off. Now Sweater Pony was very confused. He had to find Loki _and_ the Kraken _and_ Thor! What should he try first?

As he was trotting along, mulling this over, he nearly tripped over a Velociraptor, sunning herself on the back deck. "Velociraptor!" he cried, "Just the critter I wanted to see! Have you seen Loki?"

"No," said the Velociraptor, examining her nails. 

"Have you seen the Kraken?" 

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" 

Sweater Pony sighed. "Er, Thor? By any chance? Have you seen Thor?" 

"I've seen the Hero Squirrel of Gor," said the Velociraptor, turning onto her stomach. "And a nice little bite of dinner he is, too, if I could ever catch him out of his armor." 

"Arrgh!" said Sweater Pony. He dropped his head between his forelegs and scuffed off. Nobody had answers!

He looked for Loki. He looked for the Kraken. He looked for Thor. He looked for the Hero Squirrel of Gor. He was concentrating so hard that when his hooves began to go _splish, sploosh_ instead of _clip, clop_ he blinked in surprise. 

Secondses the Seal was lounging in a kiddie pool in the middle of the courtyard. "Hey, Sweater Pony!" chirped Secondses. "You look hot in that sweater. Wanna come for a swim?"

"I can't!" moaned Sweater Pony. "I have to find Loki!" The water looked so cool and inviting, but he really must press on. "And the Kraken! And Thor! And the Hero Squirrel!" 

"Oh," said Secondses. She splashed Sweater Pony with a flipper. "You should have said. Look!" 

A long, eldritch tentacle wriggled out of the unseen depths of the kiddie pool and waved in the air. "The Kraken!" gasped Sweater Pony. "O Kraken, have you seen Loki?" 

There was a gurgle, gloop, and the tentacle waved back and forth in a menacing fashion. "I'll take that as a no," muttered Sweater Pony. 

A small grey-brown head poked over the edge of the pool. "Hero Squirrel of Gor!" cried Sweater Pony. "Help me! Have you seen Loki?" 

The Hero Squirrel spat out a wad of paper. "Stephan J. Harper," he explained. "Quite tasty really. No, I haven't seen Loki. But you could ask Thor." 

At this, the Sweater Pony lost it. "Thor!" he sobbed. "Loki! Oh! It's too much! I've been searching _all morning_ and all anyone says to me when I ask for Loki is, 'Go ask Thor!' But I can't find Thor! Oh! I simply cannot! Auuugh!" 

And Sweater Pony fell face-forward into the kiddie pool and sobbed, heartbroken. 

Secondses looked at the Hero Squirrel. The Hero Squirrel looked at Secondses. Finally Secondses gave a thrash of her tail. "Thor! Come up here, you great big sexy lunk of a god." 

There was a mighty **!**WHOOSH!!**!** accompanied by a roll of thunder from out of nowhere, and Thor emerged from the depths of the kiddie pool, shaking water from his long golden locks and his giant pecs and his truly impressive forearms. "Who calls, friends?" he cried. 

"It's Sweater Pony," said the Hero Squirrel, and went back to munching. 

"He's worn himself out, poor dear," said Secondses. 

Thor took one look at the poor sobbing woobie pony. His heart was touched. He always had a soft spot for woobies. "Friend Pony!" he declared. "I shall cheer you! Come, Secondses, Squirrel, all! Let us turn this pool into...a ball pit!" 

Secondses clapped her flippers. Hero Squirrel chittered excitedly. From her perch across the lawn, the Velociraptor sat up and took notice. Soon, the Original Male Dog and the White Cock and the Pigeon and even the Smoking Alpaca had heard the news. 

"A whole hour in the ball pit!" exclaimed the Smoking Alpaca. "Well, that should be good for some wank, at least." 

One by one, they all leapt into the pool, I mean the ball pit, and splashed about in the colourful balls. They cheered up the Sweater Pony. They pampered the Velociraptor. They admired Thor's pecs, and they pretended not to notice what exactly the OMD and the White Cock were doing under cover of the balls.

They had a wonderful party in the ball pit. They spent a whole hour there. They all spent an hour in the ball pit.

Except Loki.


End file.
